


As Usual

by quotesandmiracles



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandmiracles/pseuds/quotesandmiracles
Summary: Загрей привычно разрезает мечом кожу и плоть — кровь щедро льётся на врата, открывающиеся в ответ, и Загрей улыбается чуть побледневшими губами.
Relationships: Chaos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	As Usual

Загрей привычно разрезает мечом кожу и плоть — кровь щедро льётся на врата, открывающиеся в ответ, и Загрей улыбается чуть побледневшими губами. Шагает вперёд, как шагал десятки раз до того, и чувствует, как его обнимает ощущение не холода и не жара; как на его боку начинает затягиваться рана. 

И он знает, он помнит о том ключе ко вратам, что у него есть, но использовать его кажется... слишком простым. Недостаточным. Ничто, связанное с владыкой Хаосом, не является и не должно быть простым.

В Хаосе ничего не меняется и ничего не остаётся прежним — ни в месте, ни в его владыке; колонны меняют число и форму, но всё так же стоят по краям платформы в море пустоты, Хаос перетекают из формы в форму, но смотрят всё так же, говорят всё тем же многоголосьем.

Загрей чувствует их взгляд острее, чем нанесённые другими раны — и вскидывает голову выше. Улыбается, как улыбаться привык.

Молчит.

Хаос молчат тоже. Склоняют голову набок, не делая ни единого движения, чтобы предложить Загрею привычный выбор и поскорее отправить его пробиваться к поверхности, оставляя их в покое.

Загрей улыбается шире. Садится на не-холодный, не-твёрдый пол, прислоняясь спиной к колонне, глотает уже готовое вырваться шипение или ругательство — рана на боку, оказывается, всё ещё не затянулась до конца, и от движения от неё растекается боль. Капли вызывающе алой крови стекают на пол.

Хаос молчат, а затем, слишком неожиданно для Загрея, начинают говорить.

— Ты находишься на краю гибели, Сын Аида, — и в наблюдении нет ни печали, ни радости, — и всё же решился навестить мои владения.

Они не просят ответа, и Загрей всё так же молчит; впитывает информацию. Да, он, действительно, ощущает себя не лучшим образом, и да, если задуматься, он отчаянно близок к очередной своей смерти... Забавно, что он не заметил этого раньше.

Он откидывает голову на колонну, прикрывает глаза. Если владыка Хаос не собираются его ни отпускать, ни прогонять — глупо будет терять этот шанс на передышку.

***

Загрей не знает, сколько проходит времени — сколько угодно, от секунд до дней и месяцев. Врата всё так же закрыты, но когда он, сам не зная почему, открывает глаза — владыка Хаос стоят, или, возможно, парят, совсем рядом с ним. Шлейф из пластичной, постоянно находящейся в движении плоти окутывает их ещё плотнее, чем раньше, но в остальном...

В остальном они ближе, чем были когда-либо, и Загрею отчаянно хочется их коснуться.

Он сдерживает это желание, как сдерживает желание что-то сказать или что-то спросить; просто смотрит, впервые за этот визит перестав улыбаться.

Хаос опускаются ниже;  _ опускаются на колени _ , думает Загрей, только у них нет ни ног, ни коленей — в самом деле, зачем им? Хаос наклоняются к нему, и Загрей предугадывает, что произойдёт следом за мгновение до того, как это случается.

Хаос берут его лицо в ладони; от мест прикосновения тянутся ощущения удара молнии или весеннего ветра, и, хотя Загрей никогда не чувствовал ни того, ни другого...

Он слишком поздно понимает, что закрыл глаза.

Он слишком поздно понимает, что Хаос целуют его, медленно и властно; что их шлейф теперь окутывает их обоих; что он отвечает, что он совершенно не против, что он...

— Мне интересен предел твоих возможностей, но если ты захочешь остановиться — подай знак, сын Аида, — Хаос говорят всё так же ровно, но теперь их речь оглушает, не даёт воспринимать ничего, кроме себя. — Я пойму.

Загрей может только кивнуть.

Загрей  _ едва успевает _ кивнуть, потому что в следующий же миг Хаос окружают его, и всяческое понимание происходящего исчезает. У него всё ещё болит бок — или  _ должен _ болеть, или  _ болел когда-то _ ; ему не хватает дыхания — или он дышит слишком  _ часто _ , слишком  _ мелко _ ; он не видит ничего — или видит  _ слишком много _ , видит то, что не должны видеть ни боги, ни смертные.

Видит  _ Хаос _ .

И не отворачивается.

Это странное сочетание отстранённости и полной погружённости в процесс: Хаос смотрят на него всеми своими глазами (и Загрей вздрагивает, понимая, скольких из них он раньше даже не замечал), Хаос держат его, как будто он — весь мир; но больше всего его касается тот шлейф, что окружает владыку Хаоса, и это...

Загрей не уверен, что это возможно описать словами, и точно не в его состоянии.

Он рассыпается на осколки:  _ слишком много рук _ касается всё его сочащегося кровью пореза на его боку, проходятся по загривку, по хребту, оборачиваются вокруг запястий и лодыжек только чтобы снова их отпустить. Он чувствует ладонь у себя на горле, сжимающуюся лишь на миг и пропадающую снова; чувствует поцелуй в тот самый бок, впивающиеся в бедро когти, неожиданно горячее дыхание над самым копчиком ( _ так, подождите, туника... _ ) и укус в ребро ладони, и всё это происходит одновременно, и скоро он перестаёт различать...

Он чувствует прикосновение к собственному сердцу, и это слишком сильно, слишком много, слишком  _ больно _ ...

Он не успевает испугаться.

***

Загрей привычно разрезает кожу и плоть, и врата, как и всегда, открываются в ответ.

За ними никого нет; дары лежат на пьедесталах, и, против обыкновения, путь назад тоже открыт сразу. Загрей хмыкает — беззвучно, как и всегда в Хаосе.

На освободившемся пьедестале остаётся бутылка амброзии.


End file.
